When the World Goes Quiet
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Robin and Patrick face life altering news part two added
1. Chapter 1

Title: When the World Goes Quiet

Author: Shatter Chantel

Characters: Robin, Patrick and a few others as I see them

Author's Notes: This is an AU story. I am writing the characters as I want them to be.

Summary: An explosion happens at GH that will change the life of Patrick Drake and the love of Robin and Patrick.

Rating: PG 13 for now but ratings will go higher anywhere to M. I will let you know.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Robin and Patrick were standing in the ambulance bay waiting for the bus to arrive. It was a supposed head trauma.

"I hope they hurry up." Robin said shivering.

"Why don't you go in." Patrick said. "I can wait for the bus."

"No I can wait." Robin said. "Besides I don't want you to get lonely."

"Oh, you just can't stand to be away from me." Patrick said pulling her to him.

The roar of the siren and the flashing lights brought them back from their moment. Waiting for it to pull up they were going for the down when something hit the bus. It knocked everyone back a few feet. When they got up they saw what looked like a bomb of some sorts.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

Louder the loud noises pierced the air as a bomb or something exploded. Patrick covered Robin as the world around them went dark.

As the dust settled people started uncovering themselves. Patrick stood up and felt dizzy. Shaking his head he reached down and helped Robin up.

"Are you ok?" Patrick said.

Robin nodded and looked down.

"I think so." She said." What happened, that was so odd."

"What?" Patrick asked as he couldn't seem to hear her.

"Patrick, I said the bomb or whatever it was, was odd." Robin said looking up at him. "Are you ok."

"Ok, no I can't hear you." Patrick said loader then needed.

"Ok." Robin said. She reached in her lab coat and took out a pad and paper.

"I think it was the bomb." She wrote and held the paper up.

"I know, but I can't hear." Patrick said.

"Lower your voice." Robin wrote next. Patrick nodded and she wrote on.

"I don't think it is serious." She wrote. "I think the noise got to you."

"Ok." Patrick said. "Should we see if we can help?"

Nodding yes Robin took his hand and the walked through the rubble helping people.

"Epiphany." Robin said making it to the ER.

"Good, we need doctors." Epiphany said. "We have more victims then we can handle, Dr. Drake there a seven head wounds."

"He can't hear." Robin said taking out her pad. Writing quickly she held it up.

"Ok, lead me to them." Patrick said.

"You can't." Robin wrote.

"I have too." Patrick said. "I am the best, someone just needs to come with and help me know what they are saying."

"Ok." Robin said.

"I will stay with him." Epiphany said. "I need you to check on the people in room one through twelve."

"Ok." Robin said. "Be careful." She wrote to Patrick.

"You too." He said leaning down and kissing her before walking away.

Robin saw person after person. She had forgotten how many there had been. She got a glimpse of Patrick every now and then but they hadn't had time for them to talk or for him to see why he couldn't hear. She saw the sun shining through the ruble as she walked past the nursing station on her way to see another person. Soon the injured people were clearing out and workers to fixed the building came in. By the time morning road around finally the ER was cleared and the part of the Hospital Bay that blow up was being taken care of. Robin saw Epiphany standing at the desk.

"Where is Patrick?" Robin asked. "Did he see a doctor?"

"Asleep in the doctor's sleep quarters." Epiphany said. "He has been out for about an hour now. No he didn't, said he was waiting for you and would see one after getting some sleep."

"He is a big baby." Robin said. "Ok, I think I will join him, just page me if you need me or Patrick."

"Will do doctor." Epiphany said taking her charts. "And you are right, he is a baby."

Robin walked down the hall smiling. She entered the quarter. The bunks were full of doctors who had worked though out the night. Spotting Patrick on the bottom bunk she snuck over and pulled the blanket down. Taking off her shoes she climbed in next to him. Patrick woke for a second and saw it was her. Wrapping his arm around her they fall asleep after a long and exhausting night. Both forgetting that Patrick still needed to see a doctor about his hearing.

What is wrong with Patrick? Will he be ok and hear again? What will happen when Robin gives him good and bad news? Stay tuned. Chantel

Please read and review, thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When the Voices go Quiet

Author: Shatter Chantel

Characters: Robin, Patrick and a few others as I see them

Author's Notes: This is an AU story. I am writing the characters as I want them to be.

Summary: An explosion happens at GH that will change the life of Patrick Drake and the love of Robin and Patrick.

Rating: PG 13 for now but ratings will go higher anywhere to M. I will let you know.

Chapter Two: Questions with no answers

It was noon when Robin finally woke up. She could feel Patrick's arms around her. She managed to roll over and look at him. He was still asleep. He ran her hand over his face feeling each curve and textured. She smiled when his hand came up stopping hers. Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed it. Opening his eyes he locked them with hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Robin said.

Patrick looked at her.

"I still can't hear you." Patrick said sitting up. "Why can't I hear."

Robin shock her head and reached for the pen and paper.

"Let's find a doctor." Robin wrote as she got up. "I will stay with you."

Patrick smiled and took her hand. Standing up they walked to the door and into the hall. They headed towards the nurse's station where they saw Monica, Epiphany and Noah.

"Awe, we were getting ready to page you." Monica said.

"Before that, Patrick can't hear." Robin said.

"What not a word." Noah asked.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Do you hear any sound?" Robin wrote down.

"No nothing, not ever a buzzing." Patrick said.

"Ok." Robin said.

"We will get some testing down." Monica told Robin.

"Testing?" Patrick asked.

Robin shock her head yes.

"Epiphany set him in an exam room and call Kilmer." Monica said. "We will figure this out." She said turning to Robin.

Robin wrote it out for Patrick.

"I am going to stay with him if that is ok." Robin said.

"Sure it is find." Monica said.

"This way." Epiphany said.

Robin took his hand and they walked down the hall. She set him in exam room five and went to call Kilmer. Robin filled out the basics on the chart.

"Ok, I have to listen to your heart." Robin said.

Patrick smiled and opened his shirt. Robin placed the end of her stethoscope on his chest and listened. Patrick ran his hands up her lags. Robin smiled and moved back.

"Not here doctor." Robin wrote.

Patrick faked pouting and crossed his arm. Robin smiled and leaned down giving him a kiss.

A few minutes later Epiphany and Dr. Kilmer came in.

"Good morning." She sad to Robin.

"Morning." Robin said. "Is it ok that I am here?"

"Yrs, it is fine." She said taking out a pad and paper. "How are you feeling?" She wrote to Patrick.

"I feel find, but I can't here." Patrick said.

She nodded and wrote again.

"Have you been dizzy?"

"A little yesterday but we had too many people that needed help." Patrick said loud.

Robin placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She moved her hand from high to low and he knew she meant talk quieter.

"Ok." Patrick said and Robin smiled.

"We are going to do some testing." She said to Robin as she looked in Patrick's ears. "I think the explosion had something to do with it, I will let you know as soon as the results come back."

Robin wrote all this down and Patrick nodded.

"Do you think this is temporary?" Patrick asked.

"I am not sure." Dr. Kilmer wrote down. "I will know more after the test."

"Ok." Patrick said taking a deep breathe

"I will go set things up, you guys wait." Epiphany said walking the doctor out.

When the door was shut Patrick pulled Robin to him and held her close. Robin could feel him shake.

"What if I can't hear again?" Patrick asked.

Robin sat on a stole in front of him with her pad and paper.

"You will get through it and I will be right here to help you." Robin wrote. "We can fins little signs for me to tell you how much I want you and no one will ever know."

Patrick smiled and took her hands.

"Thank you." He said. "I don't know if I could do this on my own."

"You never have too be alone." Robin wrote and then leaned forward and kissed him.

"I am so glad you are in my life." Patrick said holding her close. "So glad."

Robin rubbed his back and held him close.

Robin waited outside the room while the testing was done. She was feeling sick for some reason. Emily was walking by and saw her.

"Hey are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Robin lied.

"No you are green as a grass." Emily said. "Come sit please."

Robin walked over and sat down.

"Robin your pulse is jagged." Emily said.

"It has been a long night and day." Robin said. "I am fine."

"No, Robin I want you to stop lying to me." Emily said. "What is going on with you?"

"I am late." Robin said. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Have you done a test?" Emily asked.

"No, I was going to, but this happened and now I don't want to." Robin said.

"Robin you can't put this off, if you are pregnant you need to know." Emily said. "I am going to go get a test and you are going to take it."

Robin laughed and hugged her.

"Yes doctor." Robin replied.

"I will be right back, I know the test with Patrick will be awhile, so meet me in the girls room in five."

"Ok." Robin said sitting there while she walked away.

Five minutes later she met with Emily in the girls room. Emily handed her the test and she walked into the stall. Robin did what she needed and walked out. She sat the test on the small table and sat next to Emily who started a timer.

"We will know in three minutes." Emily said.

"Ok." Robin said leaning her head back and waiting.

"You are going to be a great mom." Emily said.

"But this right now." Robin asked. "We don't know if Patrick is going to hear again or not."

"Well either way this will keep in strong, he will know that a life is coming into this world for him and he needs to be strong." Emily said.

"I hope you are right." Robin said hearing the ding.

"Ok, so a happy face means I am pregnant and a blank face means I am not." Robin said.

"Yep." Emily said.

Robin picked up the test and looked down.

"It is a …….."

What is wrong with Patrick? Will he be ok and hear again? What will happen when Robin gives him good and bad news? Stay tuned. Chantel

please read and review


End file.
